


Ups and Downs

by Starthewolf1106



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: Avengers meet Pokemon meet elementals meet my exhaustion and crippling depression





	Ups and Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a writing prompt posted on Tumblr under Writing-Prompts.

"New training exercise everybody! Before you ask, it's Strange's choice!" Steve's chipper voice rung throughout the training room, earning groans from the half-asleep team.

Steve shot everyone an unamused glare. He supposed he was the only morning person here. 

Stepping aside, Steve allowed Strange to take over. Every week, the Avenger's took turns to decide who got to control the training. Although the sorcerer wasn't  _technically_ and Avenger, they decided to allow him to take over.

Glancing around at the grumbling heroes, Strange sighed.

"Alright, today we will be working on team-work." He paused, waiting with narrowed eyes, daring anyone to complain. Luckily, nobody interjected. 

"Good. Now, half of you will stay here, and wait. The other half will be transformed into elemental creatures."

A flurry of protest sparked up at his words, and Strange sighed heavily.

"Hold up, I want to hear this." Tony said as he stood cooly next to a masked Peter Parker. 

Nodding to the hero, Strange continued. "You will still have your powers, skills, and intelligence." He assured.

"Not that Hawkeye had any in the first place." Widow muttered. Clint only put on a faux glare in return.

"It's up to you too work with your partner. Once the animals have defeated each other in battle, the animals will become human, and the humans will become animals. Make sense?" Glancing around, he saw Thor's hand raised.

"Yes, Thor?" Strange asked, annoyed.

"You said something about elements?" Thor asked, a lopsided grin taking over his features. 

"The elements will be Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Nature, Lightning, and Dark. I have no control over what you become and what element you have. Those are based solely on your personality." Strange crossed his arms, leaving no room for question.

"Ready?" Strange asked, but before anyone could reply, he snapped his fingers.

Half the room disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Cap, come here." Strange commanded. The captain wearily approached.

With a wave of his hands, a dark brown cat appeared in Steve's arms. Surprised, he dropped the cat. Instead of falling to the floor, however, the floor quickly rose to the cat.

"Earth element." Strange said to a bewildered Steve.

Nodding his head to Thor, the god pranced up happily. A small bird appeared in his arms. 

It was krestel, who seemed to be controlling the air around itself. Lifting up the struggling bird, Thor cooed softly at the creature. 

"Air."

Shaking his head, Scott walked forward. Lifting out his hands, a medium sized rabbit formed in his hands. 

Smiling, Scott lifted the rabbit, just as the water in the air around it seemed to condense and fall with a splat.

"Water."

Natasha confidently strode up to Strange and lifted he arm. A few seconds later, a large, flightless hawk was struggling on her arm, squaking out balls of fire. Upon seeing the struggling bird, Natasha rolled her eyes and simply said "Hawkeye."

Peter was last, shuffling shyly to the spot where Strange stood. Holding out his arms, he waited patiently.

"Here." Strange smirked smugly as a large buck fell on Peter, Vines wrapped around it's antlers.

"Nature." He simply stated. Noticing that one of the team members was still missing, he swept his arms beside himself. A black-and-white goat swiped at his knees. "Dark AND Earth. Interesting." He muttered to himself.

Turning back to the waiting heros, he motioned for Thor and Steve to bring the creatures to the arena. 

"Are you sure this won't hurt anyone?" Steve asked, concerned. 

"Positive." Strange replied smoothly, motioning for the creatures to get ready.

The cat struggled out of Steve's arms, and crouched down with a hiss. Thor lifted up the bird and allowed it to take flight.

"Begin" Strange shouted. 

Immediately, the Krestel swooped down low and scratched at the cat's ears, but was met with a flurry of pebbles. 

A flurry of commands came from both sides of the arena, while gasps and shouts came from the spectators.

Leaping up, Earth, the cat, swiped at Air, the Krestel. Landing back down with a frustrated hiss, Earth growled at the now-circling bird. Lunging down again, Air managed to snagged Earth's tail, before Earth pinned him down.

"Earth won!" Strange called out before they could further hurt themselves. With another wave of his hand, Earth turned back into Rhodey and Air turned into Sam.

"Good fight, man." Sam said, politely. 

"Natasha, Scott, you guys are next."

Once everyone had got positioned, Strange started the match. 

Fire, AKA Hawkeye, immediately lunged for Water, the rabbit. Water swiped some drops of liquid into Fire's eyes, temporarily blinding him. 

Stumbling, Water took his chance to strike at Fire's underbelly. However, Fire knocked him back down and aimed a small fire ball. Water shot his own ball of water, and the two elements collided. This created a cloud of steam, which Water used to quickly finish off his now-blinded opponent.

"Well done, Stark." Strange bitterly praised as the animals became human once more. 

"Peter, come here. You'll battle me."

Stumbling forward excitedly, the anxious looking buck followed him. 

"Begin!" Thor boomed before Strange could speak.

"Okay, Nature! You can do this!" Peter called good naturally to the deer. Hybrid, the Dark-Earth mix, sprung forward with an excitedly. 

"WOOO! PETER! KICK HIS ASS!" Scott screamed out.

"You wouldn't know this, being new and all, but Steve doesn't like that language." Tony joked.

"Will you let that die already?! It's been 8 years!" Steve snapped. 

They were cut off by the fact that the deer, who then turned back into Bruce, had pinned the goat version of Bucky using vines.

"Right. Reverse time." Was all Strange said.

Peter tensed as he felt his muscles shrink in size. Suddenly, he was watching the next part of the training from an outsider's perspective.

Clint and Tony both pushed to be first. Clint tripped Tony, so Clint got there first. A small black fox tumbled into Clint's legs, nearly knocking him over. 

"Fire." Strange said as Sam quickly took his place. Tony looked ticked, but didn't comment on it. 

Sam aquired a clouded leopard with water powers.

Rhodey barreled past Tony, not looking the least bit sorry. After receiving a fierce looking black panther with the 'dark' element, he retreated, letting Bruce take his place.

Bruce's creature was a golden retriever with the 'lightning' element, and Tony finally shoved past. 

Tony held his breathe to see what creature he was matched with. His eyes widened as the creature deposited onto his lap was a small mouse. 

"Hmmm. Mystery element. Better luck next time, Stark." Strange taunted as he transformed into a tawny owl and flying to Barnes.

"Sam, Bruce, you two first." Barnes called out. 

Bruce's creature, who was not suprisingly Thor, won easily due to him being a Lightning element.The clouded leopard turned out to be Cap.

"Clint, Rhodey, you two are up." He called.

The little fox put up a fight, but the panther was too much, and he lost. The fox was apparently Scott, and the panther was Natasha.

"Tony." Was all Barnes said as he positioned Owl-Strange in front of him.

"Begin!" He called yet again, as Tony let the mouse scramble to he center.

Owl-Strange circled menacingly above what Tony assumed was Peter, BT before he could dive, Peter sent a well-aimed fire ball into Strange's direction. Dodging and diving once more, Strange was blocked by a shield of Earth.

Shock filled everyone's veins. Another hybrid, this time Earth-Fire. That was until Strange was swiping at the mouse, when a bolt of lightning struck the owl. Water sprayed into Strange's eyes, and he felt a dark power paralyze his body. Air buffeted his sore body, sending him sprawling. A bundle of twigs pinned his body down and he was forced to admit defeat. 

Strange stared up at the eyes of a God, a shocked laugh bubbled through everyone's throat. Peter, now back into human form, rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

To this day, Peter was still called the Mouse-God.


End file.
